


God Save Our Young Blood

by TheMapleEmpire (orphan_account)



Series: Rosen Wine , Iggychu [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Again, Alfred is there for 0.1 seconds, Author refusing to write smut, Cardverse, Cheating, Fade to Black, Implied Smut, Kinda, Love affairs, M/M, Part Two, but I still love him, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheMapleEmpire
Summary: Yao let the words fall from his lips, cherry red and sweet, savoury like the fruit itself. Such simple phrases, so neat and tidy able to undo even the strongest of soldiers, the noblest of gentlemen and greatest of kings.“Then show me- show me what you do to me you can never do to him; show me the love you’d give to me, you will never give to him; show me not the queen, but the man behind the charming smiles and postured stares; show me what you can /only/ show me.”
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland/Yao Wang, Implied Arthur Kirkland/Alfred F. Jones
Series: Rosen Wine , Iggychu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585726
Kudos: 12





	God Save Our Young Blood

Yao was beautiful. So, so beautiful- and the queen knew that.

Arthur kept him close, as close as he possible could with what he had to work with. From the glaring eyes of the public to the sneaky hands of his husband under the dinning table where Yao’s eyes pierced through him as if the adviser knew exactly what was happening beneath fake smiles and deep crimson cloth. Yao seemed to know everything, about Alfred, about him.

They had been seeing each other for months now, night after night Arthur would escape from his bed chambers and head down the hall to where Yao was still awake with a glass of expensive wine at his side. This time, there was no wine and what greeted Arthur was Yao at the balcony with his hair loose from its twine. Never would Arthur admit it to anyone, but Yao looked gorgeous with his hair down. He loved to feel those loose brunette strands through his fingers, pull on it and nuzzle his face in the scent of Yao’s soap. He almost looked like a girl from behind.

Arthur closed the door ever so gently, careful to not make a single noise, yet Yao’s ears were as sharp as ever. He whipped around, eyes sparkly yet tired- he looked as if he were crying. Arthur made his way to his lover, a gentle kiss placed on his cheek. No words were said, they didn’t need to be said- they didn’t have to be said. The night was quiet as the two stood, side by side, hand in hand.

“I missed you,” Yao spoke first, head resting on Arthur’s shoulder, “I see the way he looks at you, Arthur, the way you disappear into his champers.”

The brit held onto his waist tighter, “You know it just as well as I do- I can’t ignore the king’s orders, doll.”

It’s that bittersweet love the both of them hate so much, singing for each other in such a sweet voice- that melody drawing both of them in closer and closer and closer. Hands on hips, necks, lips like it’s nothing.

“But you also know I love you more than him, in every life, as we are reborn I would chose you over him.”

Yao had a sad, tired look crossing his eyes, those glossy, pretty amber orbs that seemed to draw Arthur in at will. The first thing he noticed about the adviser when they first met was that ghostly stare, as if the man was looking through him. See through him, all his thoughts and hopes and dreams. Yao knew from the first time they met Arthur didn’t love Alfred.

Yao let the words fall from his lips, cherry red and sweet, savoury like the fruit itself. Such simple phrases, so neat and tidy able to undo even the strongest of soldiers, the noblest of gentlemen and greatest of kings.

“Then show me- show me what you do to me you can never do to him; show me the love you’d give to me, you will never give to him; show me not the queen, but the man behind the charming smiles and postured stares; show me what you can _only_ show me.”

And Arthur did. Oh, he did it so well- clothes were off in an instant, fabric ripped from soft skinand thrown onto luxurious carpet, lips planting against lips, the skin of Yao’s hips, legs, thigh, cheek, chest, everywhere. Keep a secret, rewarded by pleasure.

And Arthur showed him what he would never show anyone else, what he hides from the world. He was safe with Yao, with his voice and eyes. He hoped one day he could take away that empty stare, that feeling of the other seeing through him. It hurts his heart, but he would go through it.

Yao kissed him, he held onto him, begged him to never let him go, told him to stay with him no matter what the world brings down on them.

Arthur promised. And he would be damned to hell if he ever broke it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part three but idk.. the only reason I’m not making this a multi chapter story is bc I don’t have time to make constant updates, and these are pretty short so eh... this is just gonna be a big one shot series.


End file.
